The fallen prince
by nightbloom95
Summary: This story takes place after Avenger's. Loki, taken back to Asgard for punishment, is sentenced to death. But at the last moment disperses in a flash of light, stuck down by an even greater power than the Gods. Awakening on earth with no memory other than his own name, Loki stumbles upon Evangeline, a human girl who holds the key to his fate and that of Asgard and Earth as well.


The Prince stared out the window of his cell, taking in the breath taking view of his home, Asgard. Today was his last, but he felt no fear only hated. It burned deep inside him, for the people of Asgard, the avengers, the people of earth, his father, and especially his brother. The steel door opened before him and in came the very people he had once called family. Though they were unaware of it, their eyes burned with the same hatred as his own, he may have been evil but at least he did not try to mask it.  
"It's time to go, traitor."

The golden arch way of travel loomed in the distance, at it's platform stood the king and the hero of Asgard, Thor. They watched their beloved prince come closer, sickened by what they knew was to come. All of Asgard was gathered to watch the mighty prince breath his last breath.

"My son, today you will face the penalty for your treason. To your people and to me." His father looked upon the man who was both his child and his greatest enemy. "Your penalty will be, death."  
Whispers drifted through the gathered crowd.  
"SILENCE!" Boomed the king and the crowd hushed. "Have you anything to say?"  
The Prince spat at the feet of the king and smiled as he looked into the agonized blue eyes of his "brother".  
"Make his kneel." The king barely concealed his anguish, he was forced to kill the very life he had once spared out of love.  
His old brethern kicked his knee's forcing him to kneel before his "father". The king raised his mighty sword, looking into Loki's sparkling green eyes.  
"My son."  
Then suddenly, as the kings sword came down a bolt of lighting crashed down to the planes of Asgard, upon the Prince's head, and suddenly he was gone in a blast of starlight. All that remained was a scorch mark where the Prince had been.  
All of Asgard fell into silence, and then rage.  
"SILENCE." The king ordered again. Now he looked at his golden son. "Find him."

Life times away sitting on a grassy hill beneath the summer night sky, laid a young woman. Her name was Evangeline Cross, at eighteen years old, with long auburn curls , wide hazel eyes, and porcelin skin dotted with freckles she was by far the prettiest girl in Sanctuary, Texas. Mostly because she was the only girl over eight years old, her Grandparents had welcomed her after her own parents had left for the peace corps. With a population of three hundred and eleven, Sanctuary was one of the smallest towns in West Texas. On that night, Evie had slipped out of her bedroom window again, and walked to the piney woods, where the hill over looked a deep grassy valley the perfect place to watch the evening stars. Evie spent most of her time alone, which is how she liked it. But that night when she watched a shooting star streak across the sky, she felt loneliness ebbing away at her heart and thought aloud:  
"I wish I had someone, anyone to love me."  
For a few minutes she stayed silent, quietly hopping.  
Then she chuckled bitterly.  
"Of course," she got up and began to head back toward the house "wishes are for children."

Suddenly, a bright light and the sensation of the earth quaking shattered the evening quiet and Evie almost fell to her knees.  
"That came from the glen!" She spun around as the shaking stopped and ran back the way she came, ignoring the screaming feeling inside of her to go home to safety.  
As she reached the clearing, she saw a fading light in the center of the valley. Her mind went blank as she walked toward it without a sound. As she got closer the light dimmed and finally faded away. Evie, found herself falling to her knees beside the body of a beautiful young man in strange armor. His hard was black as night, his skin like stone, and as he opened his eyes she realized that they were the color of emeralds, sparkling like stars. She let out a shaky breath.  
He opened his full lips and said:  
"Am I dead?" His voice had a hint of a British accent.  
"I-I...I don't think so...How did you..?"  
He blinked.  
"I do not know." He sat up. "Where am I?"  
"Santuary, Texas."  
He looked around himself.  
"And who are you?" He asked again with that same curious face.  
"Evangeline Cross.." she had no idea why she so readily answered his questions. "B-but who...what are you?"  
He shook his head "I don't remember."  
"Do you have a name?" Evie looked once again into those wide, inquisitive green eyes.  
"I remember that." He stared back, lost "I do..."  
"Well?"  
"My name," He reached out and touched her porceline skin, and for some reason she did not pull away "...is Loki."


End file.
